User blog:CraftedHammer/IMPORTANT WIKI NEWS: July 20, 2015-The Return (MAKE SURE YOU READ!)
Wiki News Monday July 20, 2015 Written By CraftedHammer ' Welcome back to the first issue of Wiki News in about 3 months! We are finally up and running again! Today we have a assortment of things that have happened in the last 3 months. Let's get started. ''UPDATE: Wiki News will not have the same layout everyday like it did before, with showcases, server news, wiki news, Minecraft news, and stuff like that. It will be randomized so that I do not have to put "Wiki News" and then "Nothing new here". Showcases Today I've chosen a texture pack that I love. (But not as much as Sphax Pure, my favourite!) It's called Faithful. '''Faithful Faithful is a texture pack that stays right close to home to the default, but adds a nicer look to it. Being one of the most popular texture packs at the moment, it adds a stiffer look to Minecraft to make it look more HD. You sometimes have to look closely to see it, but it adds a beautiful texture to the blocks of Minecraft. You can download it here: Faithful Texture Pack Crafted Rates It: 8/10 You Rate It: Comment below! ''Wiki News Job Openings ''Notice: This only applies to Wiki News. You will not be considered a staff of the wiki, Crafted will be in charge. So, writting the Wiki News isn't easy. That's why I want one person to take one article and do it everytime needed (Once a week or less). The suggested article is showcases, butyou can ask for any. If you are interested in helping out, then I only ask a few things: You keep them decently sized, you keep them appropriate, and you do them whenever needed. To apply, go to my message wall and tell me what article you want to do. ''Happy (Wiki) Birthday To Me! I'd just like to say that it's a big day for me in 4 days, at least on the wiki: My one year aniversary. July 24, the day I made the article on Water (No Spread) and got in trouble from Rinzler for capitalizing the start of every letter and signing the page XD I wasn't very good at it back then, but hey, look now! I'm a Chat Mod and I'm writing Wiki News! Thanks for the great memories this year everyone, from the realm where I first found the wiki, to me getting promoted to admin, to the server opening. Then there was the bad, like when I got demoted to Chat Mod because I did something stupid, and almost quit the wiki, but hey, I'm here now. And so are you guys. So thank you all. I hope to spend many more years with all of you, or at least people that are as nice as all of you. Also, thanks the most to Gray, who's stood by my side through the ups and downs, talked to me on Steam when I'm in a bad mood and cheered me up, and got me here in the first place. You rock Gray. ''If you want to have a article in the Wiki News for your Wiki birthday (You can find the date of your first action on your page) leave a message on my message wall! ''Minecraft Animated Characters You see that photo above? It doesn't make itself, and I'm not popular enough on YouTube yet to get someone to make it for me. That's right, I spent about 3 hours right before writing this just creating the picture above. Now, what I'm thinking is this: I would like to do this for people. It was really fun to make, even though at times it was stressful. What I want to do is make this for anyone here at the wiki who wants one. If I enjoy doing that, that's when my big plan comes in to action. But this is where I need help, so please answer the poll below. Do you think I should start doing this for money? Yes No (What do you know, I remember how to do a poll!) The reason I'm asking this is because I need some extra cash, and I figure if I sell these to people online, then I can make some money from doing something fun. The reason I'm asking you guys to get one for free is not only so you can have one. it's also so I can see if I like doing it, and I can use the photos as a example. So if you want one, go to my message wall and ask for one, and put your Minecraft username as well. (To be honest, it doesn't even have to be your username.) Also, put in the comments below what you think of the one I did above! I want some feedback! Video This issue, the comics are being replaced with a video. This video is the first episode of one of my favourite series by CaptainSparklez. It's called Mianite. It is a Minecraft series where Syndicate, Sparklez, II_Jericho_II, OMGitsfirefoxx, Tony and Josh Modestep (1st season), Optic Nadeshot (1st Season), and Waglington (2nd Season) play survival while trying to please there "gods" Mianite, who is good, Dianite, who is evil, and Ianite, created by CaptainSparklez, who is justice and balance. It has a great story line in season one, and in season two it's even better with over 100 mods. Make sure if you like the video to continue to watch the series, there is 85 episodes in the first season and about 120 in season 2, from CaptainSparklez point of view My Website I recently created a online site called Abominable Games. It has many online games chosen by me, and more everyday. Make sure to check it out here! That's all! Thank you if you read the whole article! You did ALOT of reading if you did! I'd just like to remind everyone that I am now AbominableGaming on YouTube, and Minecraft. But now that your done reading, you can go play some Minecraft! In fact... I'm gonna do it right now! Thanks for reading! ''Final photo created with novaskin.me '' : ''This article was written on July 20, 2015 at 3:00 am by CraftedHammer : Youtube: Abominable Gaming '' : ''Email: craftedhammer1@gmail.com : Twitter: AbominableCrew Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News